


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaine fanfcition, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p><p>Day 5:<br/>"I Just Called To Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine nurses his second drink, sitting in the back of the pub. It’s late Tuesday evening and he doesn’t have any particular reason to drink. It’s Valentine’s Day week and once again he has no one to spend the holiday with – it’s not like he wants to have someone, not after the fiasco of his last relationship – he’s been cheated on and lied to enough to last him a lifetime, thank you very much. And he’s sick and tired of all those ubiquitous hearts and plush puppies and roses and…

Okay, so maybe he _has a reason_ to drink tonight.

Blaine just wants someone to talk to, he doesn’t need sex or kisses – although they’re always nice – but a person to have interesting conversations that last for hours. He's always been a sucker for good schmooze. Intellectually challenging partner is not much to ask for, right?

As he pours the drink down and orders another, a young, beautiful girl enters the stage. She starts to sing nice, fresh rendition of Stevie Wonder’s “I Just Called To Say I Love You”, charming the audience with her warm voice. But for Blaine it’s one love song too much. He hurriedly finishes his drink and leaves the pub. 

Walking around the city, he thinks if there are other people like him – with a lot of friends, but feeling alone, without someone to tell them how much loved they are. An idea comes to his mind - it’s unusual, if not a little bit crazy and he has the alcohol in him and that girl's song choice to blame for that. So he fishes his phone from his pocket and dials a random number. It goes straight into voicemail, with the automatic instruction to leave a message after signal.

“Uh, hi. My name’s Blaine and you don’t know me, obviously, and I don’t know you but that’s the whole point of this. So, yeah. I’m calling to just say that I love you. I know it’s weird and you are probably thinking about sending police after me, but hey – we all need to hear that sometimes, even from the strangers, ya know? It’s important. You’re important. And I believe in you – you can do whatever you want. You’re strong. You are loved. I, umm, I might be a bit tipsy, but I mean it. I really do. And it’s because Valentine’s Day is coming and I dunno if you gonna spend it alone or with your partner or family but… everyone deserves love in their life. I – umm, I should probably stop talking now. I hope I wouldn’t freak you out. At this point, I really care about you, so please - don’t freak out, ok? And keep safe. I love you.” 

Blaine hangs up and looks at the stars. There’s so many of them. He wonders if the person he just called sees them, too. Or maybe they’re too busy with their own life to do such cliché things. ‘Without a doubt, it was the strangest thing I’ve ever done’ he thinks, standing up and heading toward his house. 

It’s two days later, when he gets a text from an unknown number.

_“Hello, Blaine. I’m sorry for not replying sooner, but I was… busy. You didn’t freak me out, I promise. In fact, you made me feel better and I really needed that. What you think about hot cup of the best coffee in the world as a ‘thank you’? Kurt.”_

If Blaine sends back _“Yes!”_ too quickly, no one can judge him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue sequel. I am so sorry. Enjoy!
> 
> It's unbeta'd. All mistakes are on me.

Blaine nervously fixed his hair, checking his reflection on his phone. Today was the day. He finally would meet this mysterious Kurt.

Well, not completely mysterious. Since that first message, they've been texting constantly. But Blaine still didn't know how Kurt looked or sounded. They decided they want to see each other for the first time in person.

It was quarter after 4 pm. What time they agreed on, again? Looking through his inbox, Blaine tried really hard not to panic. Finally, he found that one text.

_Yes,_ 4 _pm works for me_ ;)

So he didn't come earlier, like he thought. Oh God, what if he's been stood up? But no, it couldn't be. Kurt, even only via texts, sounded as eager to meet as Blaine was. What if something happened to him? It was New York, after all. Weird things was happening here at any time of the day or night. What of someone mugged him? Or worse? What if...

Before Blaine had time to work himself into serious panic attack, someone called his name.

"Blaine?"

In front of him, panting a bit, stood the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life. Tall, fit, with gorgeous blue eyes and brown hair picking from under his beanie. His smile was a bit shy, but warm and honest. Only when he cocked his head a bit, Blaine realised he was starring, with his mouth open.

"Kurt."

Kurt's smile's grown bigger, his shoulder relaxed visibly. A beautiful blush spread on his cheeks. Blaine took a step closer and hold his hand for Kurt to take, his own face feeling warmer.

"Shall we?" Kurt asked, intertwining their fingers together. Despite it being the first time they held hands, Blaine felt like they always belonged to each other. He nodded in response, his eyes never leaving Kurt's, and they went in for their first date.

The first of many, many more.

 


End file.
